Big Time Babysitter
by Perving
Summary: What happens when Ryan's mom leaves for the weekend,  and she tells Ryan that she has hired a babysitter for him for the weekend?  What will happen this weekend?  Slash, Smutyness-ish, and a liittleee bit of embarrassment for Ryan...Or a lot ;D Oneshot.


Ryan's P.O.V.

"But _mooooom_! I'm 18! Why do I need a babysitter?" I whined, following my mom around the house as she finished getting her stuff packed.

"Don't 'But mooooooooooom' me! And it's not for you, its for Emma!" My mom said, copying my whining, chuckling slightly.

"Okay, first off, I didn't put THAT much stress on the 'o's! And second…Emma's not gonna be here tonight or tomorrow or at all until you get back! She's gonna be at her friends house…Why would you even use her as an excuse when you KNOW that I know that she's not gonna be here?" I asked her. She knew I knew that Emma wasn't gonna be here this weekend…So why did she try to use that as her argument? I'm starting to think she thinks I'm stupid or something…

"Okay, fine, its not for Emma, its for you" Well no shit!

"Uhm…Kinda guessed that already…" I said trying my best not to roll my eyes.

"Don't get smart with me. I hired the babysitter because I want to make sure you don't have a crazy party or bring home a girl and end up getting her pregnant while I'm gone!" She said. I blushed. I still hadn't told her that I was gay yet…She seriously didn't have to worry about me getting a girl pregnant..

"Mom, I don't even have a girlfriend to do that with! And why would I risk having a crazy party with all the nosy ass neighbors we have, and risk them telling you? If you haven't noticed…I'm kinda scared of you!"

"Yaahhh well you never know. Plus, you know that Mrs. Gonzalez is out of town until the end of the month." She said giving me a knowing look.

"Oh that's riighttt…Hmm…" I said, starting to think about what I could do with the nosy neighbor gone, until I remembered that I was trying to get my mom NOT to make a babysitter baby sit me…But I don't think that little 'Hmmm' helped my case at all.

"And this is why you're getting a babysitter this weekend!" My mom said, turning around, stopping trying to zip up her suitcase and turning towards me to smile smugly. I just grumbled.

"Fine." I said with a frown on my face.

"Aw stop pouting. Maybe it wont be as bad as you think. He's about your age. You could play video games together. Now help me with my suitcase while I get my purse." She said.

"Wait, he? And he's my age?" I asked slightly shocked. I was expecting a strict old lady, not a teenager.

"Yep. His name is Kendall and he's very nice. Now come put my suitcase in the car please." She said, smiling. Maybe it won't be that bad…I still don't look forward to being babysat though.

"Okay." I said, grabbing her suitcase and started to walk downstairs. Damn this suitcase was heavy. What did she have in here, 20 bowling balls? Finally I got the suitcase outside and said by to my mom.

"Okay, so Kendall should be here in about 15 minutes or so. See ya sweetie." She said and got in the car. I walked inside and plopped onto the couch, trying to think about what to do to pass the time. I decided to text Michelle, Becca, and Jaime, three of my best friends, to rant about how I just haaaveeee to have a babysitter. They were likely to laugh their asses off. I texted them on Michelle's phone since they were having a sleepover over there. '_You'll never guess what my mom did…She hired a babysitter for this weekend while she's away : ( _' I texted.

'…_So? That just means you don't have to watch your sister…_' She said and I could just hear her duh voice as she typed that. I rolled my eyes

'_No, no, no, no, no, no. She didn't hire him for EMMA, she hired him for ME! Because she wants to make sure that I don't have any crazy parties or bring a girl over and get her pregnant while she's gone…_' I texted back.

'_Ahahaahahah-Michelle, LMAO! ~Becca, Ahahaha have fun with that Ry-Bitch -Who the hell else could it be? Okay, this is Michelle again. Just got one thing to say to you…HAVE FUN THIS WEEKENDDDD! :p -Shellie_' They replied. I can feel their love!

'_Thanks bitches! I can feel your love! *Pouts*_' I pouted as I sent the message.

'_Suck it up bitch :p ~Becca_' She replied.

'_Ur all meanies : (_ ' I texted back.

'_And that's what you love about us. Now don't text again. You interrupted Titanic damnit! -_- ~Becca_' I laughed and put down my phone. I could just imagine them all boo-hooing and clinging to each other at the end of the movie. I laughed at the thought. Man I wish I could be there right now instead of waiting for this damn babysitter!…Even if it IS a girls sleepover, probably filled with talks about their crushes…And girly makeovers…And…And….And…I shivered at all the other girly possibilities. I may be gay, but I don't do girly sleepovers.

"What's so funny?…And shiver worthy.." A voice said from behind me.

"Oh just thinking about my friends clinging to each other boo-hooing at the end of Titanic and the shiver is because of the thought of different things girls do at sleep-Wait a minute!" I jumped up and turned around all ninja like. "Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my house?" I questioned.

"Uhm…I'm Kendall.." He said with a slight smirk on his face, chuckling lightly. I stood up from my slight ninja crouch and blushed a little.

"Oh…Right…Sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"'S'Okay" He laughed. "It was entertaining." He smiled. I took a minute to actually get a good look and couldn't help but think '_Daammnn he's fineee…_' He smirked.

"Why thank you." He laughed.

"Huh-Wha-Oh crap." I said, realizing that I had said that out loud.

"Haha this is gonna be a very entertaining weekend you're always this funny" Kendall said, chuckling lightly.

"Yah, pretty much." I laughed. He smiled. "Wanna watch a little bit of TV?" I asked.

"Sure" He smiled.

"Kay. Hold on one second though." I said, handing him the remote so he could turn to whatever he wanted, and then grabbing my phone and texting the girls again. I didnt care if they bitch slapped me tomorrow...Which, knowing Michelle, she would...I pushed that out of my head and typed _'Hot DAMN! My babysitter is hawwttt! His name is Kendall and just...DAMN!_'. They were sure to get a kick out of that...But they'd still slap me, nonetheless. I sent the message and then set it down on the couch.

"Uh...You're remote stopped working.." Kendall said. I looked to see what it had stopped on and saw a Shark Navigator Vacuum Cleaner. "Damn batteries." I muttered, grabbing the remote from him and glaring at it. Then I heard the TV say 'Its not 500 dollars, its not 400 dollars, its not even 300 dollars! Its less than 200 dollars!'

"Ahaha yah, cause that's gonna make me wanna buy it. Only 200 dollars. Like I have 200 dollars!" Kendall ranted. I stared at him a little before I started laughing.

"Its not as bad as if it said 'Its not 500 dollars, its not 400 dollars, its not even 300 dollars. Its 299.99!'" I said in an infomercial voice. He busted out laughing.

"W-O-W did you come up with that?" He asked laughing.

"Nope, my friend Becca did…But we'll just pretend that I did." I grinned.

"Haha sure." He smiled.

Then the TV said 'It picks up the smallest of hairs!' and I couldn't help but be a smart ass.

"Can it pick up fish hairs?" I asked smugly to the TV, sticking my tongue out at it…I am so mature…

"…Fish don't have hairs…" Kendall said slowly, looking at me as if I were crazy, but he was laughing.

"They do if they're cat fish!" I stuck my tongue out at him this time. He busted out laughing.

"Okay, did Becca come up with that to?" He asked.

"..Maybe.." I said. "But again, we'll pretend it was me." I said grinning widely. Maybe this weekend won't be all that bad…

"Ahaha Wonder how she'd feel if she knew you were using her lines..." He said."Aha well we'll never know, now will we?" I smiled.

"Ha guess not."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Gotta find some more batteries." I said, getting up and going into the kitchen to find some. It took me a couple of minutes, but I finally found some. I walked out into the living room again, having replaced the batteries, and found Kendall still sitting on the couch, but holding my phone!

"..Uh...Why are you holding my phone?" I asked, sitting down. I REALLY hope he didn't see my last text!

He jumped, hearing my voice, and dropped the phone back on the couch.

"Oh uh sorry! It had vibrated and I saw that it was a text and I figured it was Becca and from what you had told me, she sounded funny, and I guess my curiosity kinda spiked and I'm sorry." He rambled. I couldn't help but chuckle, despite the fact that he could have read my text.

"Okay, it's okay. But uh, y-you didn't read my other messages, did you?" I asked nervously.

"Uh yah." He said, smirking slightly, which could only mean one thing. He saw my text about him.

"T-The one about y-you?" I stuttered a bit.

"Yah." He said, his smirk growing a little bit.

"Crap!" I said to myself.

"It's okay, Ryan" He said, chuckling slightly.

"Huh? You don't mind that I think you're hot? It doesn't, like, freak you out or anything?" I asked, confused.

"Nope. Quite flattered, really." He smiled. "You're pretty hawwt to" He said, copying the way I said 'Hawwt' on the text. I smiled.

"Waaiit, you're gay?" I asked. Someone that hot just couldn't be gay...He just couldn't.

"Yep." He said, smiling.

"YES!" I exclaimed quietly, but I guess not quietly enough, cause Kendall looked like he was gonna piss himself from laughing laughing..."Whoops." I blushed.

"Awww adorable." He said with a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I blushed a little bit more, looking down. I was sitting there, looking intently at my thumbs like I could see all the little cells that made up my skin, when I felt his finger lift my chin up to look at him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We stared at each other for a while, me getting lost in his beautiful green eyes, before we both slowly leaned in, our lips sealing together in a slow, tentative kiss. We pulled away after a minute and smiled at each other.

"Wow" Was all I said, a grin on my face. He smiled, swooping back in, catching my lips again. I kissed back immediately. Kendall smiled into the kiss, swiping his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I eagerly accepted. We kissed like this for a few more seconds until Kendall's hands started to tease at the hem of my shirt, tugging it slightly. We pulled away for breath and he took the time to pull my shirt over my head and get a good look at abs. I saw him staring and smirked. "Like whatcha see?" I asked.

"..Hell yes." He said before leaning back in to kiss me again, feeling up my stomach. I moaned softly as I felt his fingers tweak at my left nipple. I felt Kendall's smirk as he started to trail his kisses from my mouth, softly kissing down my neck, alternating between kissing, biting, and sucking, driving me completely insane.

Kendall backed away quickly, gently push me down onto the couch, hovering over me, before he went back to kissing my body again, gently taking my right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, while his hand trailed down my body, running over the bulge in my pants. I whimpered softly and I could feel him smile against my skin, and then I felt his hand slowly reach into my pants, grabbing my dick tightly, making me moan loudly. He stroked me slowly for a while, before he picked up the pace a little. He detached his lips from my nipple and continued trailing his lips down my chest. I was moaning like crazy and didn't think I could get much louder, until I felt Kendall's mouth join his hand, his tongue licking the underside of my cock, smirking when he heard me groan loudly. He continued licking up and down my cock before he finally took me into his mouth, his hand still stroking me. A loud moan tore from my throat as I thrust my hips up, wanting for of Kendall's delicious mouth. He smirked and took me in all the way, relaxing his throat, and bobbing his head up and down in a fast rhythm. I was so close to cumming…

Suddenly I heard a giggle. More specifically, 3 pairs of giggles…Oh shit…Kendall musta heard the giggles to, cause he leaned back up, detaching his mouth and hand from my cock, causing me to whimper loudly in loss. And suddenly, those giggles started up again, but louder.

"So Ryno…You don't mind being babysat after all, huh?" I heard a voice I knew all too well…

_Becca's P.O.V._

Me, Jaime, and Michelle were all at Michelle's house having a sleepover, when Michelle's phone went off, signaling a text message. Damn. We were JUST about to watch Titanic and cry like babies to! Even though Michelle didn't wanna watch it for the life of her. She looked at her phone, reading the text and smiling. Me and Jaime gathered around her to get a good look at her phone, being the nosy people we are. It turned out to be from Ryan, saying that his mom had hired a babysitter for the night. Of course, we were confused by why he was upset about this, thinking that she had hired the babysitter for his sister, but then he told us that it was for HIM, and if you walked in two minutes later, you woulda found three teenage girls rolling around the floor in a fit of laughter with one of the girls holding a phone in her hand. We all took turns writing a response, teasing him about it, and I have to say I liked Jaime's the most, seeing as all me and Michelle did was laugh…Plus I liked Jaime's little signature there. We all laughed when we read it and then Michelle finished off the text, and we waited for Ryan to text back."Omg, can you believe he has a babysitter? I am going to have soooo much fun teasing him about this…" I laughed out, causing Michelle and Jaime to start laughing and nod."Oh, he's never going to hear the end of it." Michelle said, smirking.

"Nuh-Uh." Jaime agreed. We all stared at each other with straight faces before we busted out laughing. I was just thinking about how much Ryan must be glowering at the T.V. right now…I could picture it in my head to.

"Well he's lucky she got a dude babysitter and not one of those mean old ladies who won't let you do anything fun." I pointed out.

"That's true. He should be grateful.." Jaime said with a smile. Then I heard Michelle's phone go off again and we all scrambled to grab it, and I grabbed it first and read the text out loud.

"He said 'Thanks bitches, I can feel your love!' and then he pouted" I laughed and replied to the text. I showed them what I responded and they chuckled. "…Is it mean that I kinda wanna go pick on him in front of the babysitter right now…" I asked.

"Haha not at all." Michelle said.

"We totally should…" Jaime said in a thinking type voice.

"Well I never wanted to watch Titanic in the first place, sooo, do you guys wanna go to Ryan's house and make fun of him?" Michelle asked smiling.

"Haha sure." I said. I could care less about Titanic anymore. The phone went off again and I read it again, smiling. "He says 'You're all meanies' and then he frowned" I laughed and responded, then showed Jaime and Michelle, who laughed.

"I can just see him frowning and/or glowering at the T.V. right now…" Michelle said, chuckling. Me and Jaime agreed. "Okaayyy, lets go. He lives 45 minutes away and I wanna make fun of him soooooon!" I said. They laughed and we all walked outside, and then I realized that we were still in our pajamas. We had decided to put them on earlier, even though it was only 6pm. "Uh guys, we're still in our PJ's…" I pointed out as we got to the car. We all looked at ourselves and then at each other and shrugged.

"Who cares? I don't feel like changing again." Michelle said. Me and Jaime agreed and got in the car, me beating her to the front seat and sticking my tongue out at her because I beat her to it. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled, getting into the back seat.

"Plus, people should be honored to see my awesome Tinker Bell pajamas!" I said with a laugh and Michelle and Jaime laughed at me.

"And my Hello Kitty!" Michelle said."And my James Maslow pajamas!" Jaime laughed. Yes, she said James Maslow. She made them herself. They were cute.

"And this is why we shall not change our clothes…Other than the fact we're just lazy mofo's." I said. Michelle's phone then went off again in my hand and I read it aloud again. "He said "'Hot DAMN! My babysitter is hawwttt! His name is Kendall and just...DAMN!'" I said and we all laughed. "I can't WAIT to mess with him bout this." I laughed.

_45 Min's Later_

We FINALLY got to Ryan's street, and parked in his drive way next to an older model of a mustang. We all stepped out of Michelle's car and just stood there for a minute.

"This is gonna be fun…" We all said, smirking.

"Kay, that was kinda weird…And creepy…Awesome" I smiled.

"Haha yah well, Creepy is my middle name." Michelle said.

"And Weird is my middle name" Jaime added.

"Oh really? My middle name is Pervy." They laughed.

"That kinda fits perfectly…" Michelle laughed.

"Okay, lets go inside already. Who knows what he's doing and we could be missing him doing something embarrassing and then we'll have missed an embarrassing Ryan moment and then I'll be sad." I frowned. Michelle and Jaime laughed, rolling their eyes, and grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. We silently walked through the door and quietly shut it (Ryan never locks his door…He really should…Never know when we might come over in the middle of the night and kidnap him.), walking into the living room to see a shocking sight. On the couch was Ryan, with a blonde boy (Who I'm assuming is Kendall) hovering above him, sucking and stroking Ryan's…Happy place…"Haha Ryan's gonna be sooo embarrassed when he see's us" I laughed quietly, Jaime and Michelle laughing with me.

"Oh well. His fault. He shoulda gone to his room to do the deed" Michelle said with a smirk.

"Haha I can't wait to see his red face." Jaime said and all of us giggled.

"Get you camera!" I joked, laughing.

"Hahaha okay." Michelle said, grabbing her phone.

"..Shellie, I was kidding." I chuckled.

"Sooo? I want something to blackmail him for later." She said with a wink. We laughed.

"Whatever." I smiled.

"Oh you know you want blackmail just as much as me." She laughed.

"…Yah you're right." I smiled.

"Okay, now lets embarrass Ryan so bad, we'll think he has a sunburn with how hard he'll be blushing." Michelle said with her evil smirk on. Me and Jaime laughed and nodded. We laughed even harder when we heard a groan come from Ryan.

"Oh Oh Oh! Can I be the one who interrupts them first?" I asked jumping up and down quietly with a smile.

"Hahaha sure." Michelle laughed.

"Yaaayy!" I exclaimed quietly. "Sooo Ryno…You don't mind being babysat after all, huh?" I said louder, so Ryan and Kendall could hear, in a teasing voice.

"Oh. My. God. Pleeaaseee tell me I'm hearing things Kendall…Please…" I heard Ryan say pleadingly to Kendall. Me Jaime and Michelle all busted out laughing.

"Nope. 'fraid not…" Kendall said with amusement in his voice.

"Sorry Ry-Ry, you're not just hearing things." Michelle laughed.

"Sooo, I have a question…Didn't your mom hire the babysitter so you WOULDN'T have sex while she was gone..?" Jaime asked with a smirk.

"Nope. She did so I wouldn't have sex with a girl and get her pregnant…Kendall is NOT a girl, and I CAN'T get him pregnant." He said smugly.

"Whatever. You should probably go get dressed Ryan…'Less ya want us to see you naked much longer.." I laughed, walking around the couch to stand in front of them, Michelle and Jaime right beside me.

"EEEE!" Ryan shrieked girlishly, running up the stairs to get dressed, while Kendall stayed behind, laughing.

"…He coulda used the blanket on the back of the couch to cover himself at least…" I laughed.

"You guys are evil." Ryan pouted while coming back downstairs, dressed again.

"Yaahh, weeeelll, that's what you love about us." Jaime stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eviiil!" He hissed at Kendall while pointing at us while we laughed.

"Yah Yah. Sooo Ryno, how have you beeeeen?" I asked teasingly, smirking when he glared. "That good, huh?"

_The end!_

**A.N. Soooo, whatcha all think? :D I hope you likeee itttt Ryaaannn! Did ya enjoy getting interrupted?…Again? :D Okay people, you know the drill, review and I'll give you a cookie!…Well not really, buuut you can PRETEND I handed you a cookie and you can PRETEND to eat it! How's that sound? Good? Good! :D Kay-kay, now click that pretty lil button down there **

**Logan: …If you can't tell, she reeaaallyyy wants some reviews…**

**Me: What the f-? I thought I had you locked-I mean I thought you were **_**hanging out**_** in my basement!**

**Logan: Uhh…I wasn't here! *Disappears in a puff of purple smoke***

**Me: *Whispers* Damn…**

**:D**

**SamUley's-Wolf-Gurl :] **


End file.
